1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an image forming apparatus, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, input support apparatuses are known that display an outer frame, entry columns, and the like of a document read by a scanner apparatus on a display unit and cause a user to enter necessary items into the displayed entry columns or the like using a keyboard or the like, thereby enabling the document into which the necessary items are entered to be printed. Using this input support apparatus can save time and trouble to enter necessary items into documents by handwriting.
Although conventional input support apparatuses can save time and trouble to enter necessary items into documents by handwriting, it is necessary to input necessary items by operating a keyboard instead. Consequently, the situation remains the same in that analog input work such as “entering by handwriting” and “entering by operating a keyboard” is necessary, and both cases have the problem that a certain time is required for creating documents. In addition, the operation on a keyboard is a heavy burden on users who are unskilled in the operation.
In view of the above problems, there is a need to provide an information processing system, an image forming apparatus, and a computer program product that can more efficiently create a document into which necessary information is input.